Danny Phantom (2004)
Danny Phantom is an American animated television series created by Butch Hartman for Nickelodeon produced by Billionfold Studios. It was distributed by Nelvana. The series premiered on April 3, 2004 and ended on August 24, 2007; it ran for 3 seasons with a total of 47 episodes. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *David Kaufman - Danny Fenton 'Secondary Cast' *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Jazz Fenton *Grey DeLisle - Samantha Manson *Kath Soucie - Maddie Fenton *María Canals - Paulina *Rickey D'Shon Collins - Tucker Foley *Rob Paulsen - Jack Fenton *Ron Perlman - Mr. Lancer *Scott Bullock - Dash Baxter 'Minor Cast' *AnnaSophia Robb - Danielle (ep35) *April Stewart - Pandora (ep44), Woman (ep44) *Bob Joles - Frostbite (ep42), Walla (ep42) *Brian Cox - Ghost King *Chynna Phillips - Kitty *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Alarm Voice (ep19), Flight Attendant (ep1), Girl (ep14), Girl#1 (ep2), Girl#3 (ep2), Kid#1 (ep4), Mikey (ep3), Spandex Wearing Student (ep34), Walla (ep45) *Cree Summer - Valerie Gray *Danny Mann - Amorpho (ep41) *Daran Norris - Bullet (ep15), Newscaster#2 (ep15) *Dat Phan - Kwan (eps2-5) *Dave Boat - Convention Manager (ep40), Vortex (ep40) *David Carradine - Clockwork (ep34) *David Kaufman - Computer Voice (ep10), Danny Clone (ep35), Greaser (ep5), Kid Walla (ep29), Nate (ep4), Sports Announcer (ep7), Walla *Dee Bradley Baker - Argus (ep44), Band Kid (ep5), Bed Sheet Ghost (ep35), Cletus (ep8), Ghost Guard#1, Gondolier (ep40), Goth Kid (ep16), Gregor (ep36), Lab Mover Guy (ep43), Lance Thunder, Mikey, Monster Cat (ep46), Nathan, Newscaster#1 (ep15), News Reporter (ep29), Observant#1 (ep40), Operative K, Prince Aragon (ep32), Punk (ep5), Scanner Voice (ep8), Scanner Voice (ep32), TV Anchorman (ep37), Wulf *Deric Battiste - Theme Singer (ep7) *Freddy Rodriguez - Mayor Montez (ep15) *Grey DeLisle - Alicia (ep8), Ashley (ep32), Cheerleader (ep23), Computer Voice (ep23), Elastica (ep20), Femalien (ep21), Fentonfinder Voice (ep1), Fran (ep19), Geek Boy (ep19), Ghost Gabber (ep3), Ghost Girl (ep2), Girl#1 (ep6), Girl#2 (ep2), Kid (ep14), Medusa (ep44), Nerd Girl (ep30), Nerd Girl#1 (ep36), Nightmerica (ep21), Offshore Flo, Poddle Skirt Girl (ep5), Star (ep16), Terminatra (ep21), Toddler (ep6), Valerie Gray (ep2), Waitress (ep4), Walla *James Arnold Taylor - Ghost Cop (ep15), Monster (ep8), Walker *James Garrett - Nocturn (ep45) *James Sie - Alarm Voice (ep23), Camper (ep46), Kwan (eps10-46), Walla (ep22) *Jim Ward - Bertrand, DriveThrough Voice Speaker Box (ep19), Ghost Walla (ep19), Guard#1 (ep22), Hobson (ep43), Operative L (ep43), Pirate Walla (ep23), Walla (ep22) *Jon Cryer - Freakshow (ep20) *June Angela - Harriet Chin, Principal Ishiyama, Shelley Makamoto, Walla (ep37) *Kath Soucie - Avatar Maddie (ep35), Brenner (ep19), Bride (ep40), Concessions Kid (ep14), Connie (ep3), Flight Attendant (ep8), Geek Kid (ep15), Girl#2 (ep6), Girls on Beach (ep40), Grandma (ep4), Ida (ep20), Little Girl (ep26), Meat Monster/Lunch Lady Ghost, Nerd Girl#2 (ep36), Sales Girl (ep2), Walla *Kevin Michael Richardson - Cop (ep44), Dragon (ep2), Operative M (ep43), Paulina's Dad (ep2), Skulker (eps24-44), Walla (ep36) *Kimberly Brooks - Angela Foley, Kid Walla (ep41) *Laraine Newman - 50's Ghost Jock, Pam, Talk Show Hostess (ep20), Tetslaff, Woman (ep39) *María Canals - Big Headed Kitty Ghost (ep6), Hot Girl (ep22), Photographer (ep40), Tracey (ep4), Walla (ep22), Young Mom (ep6) *Mark Hamill - Undergrowth (ep42) *Martin Mull - Vlad Plasmius *Matthew St. Patrick - Skulker (eps3-8) *Michael Dorn - Fright Knight *Michael Gough - Sampson (ep3) *Patricia Heaton - Lunch Lady (ep1) *Peri Gilpin - Desiree *Peter MacNicol - Sidney Poindexter *Phil LaMarr - Maurice Foley, Yearbook Photographer (ep41) *Phil Morris - Damon Gray *Rickey D'Shon Collins - Cop#1 (ep20), Policeman (ep26), Walla *Rob Paulsen - Andy (ep19), Announcer (ep6), Box Ghost, Coastal Eddie (ep40), Cop#3 (ep20), Green Kid (ep20), Kid Walla (ep29), Man on Gondola (ep40), Manager (ep35), Mr. Falluca, Nicolai Technus, Parrot (ep23), Photographer (ep40), Policeman (ep41), Soldier#1 (ep42), Theater Manager (ep26), Vulture Ghost#2 (ep7), Walla (ep40) *Scott Bullock - Agent Alpha (ep36), Alien (ep21), Anubis (ep33), Baby Face Boyle (ep15), Bouncer (ep37), Box Store Owner, Clown Artist (ep14), Dairy King (ep7), Dale, Driver (ep6), Ghost Dog (ep10), Ghost Guard#2, Goth Announcer (ep16), Guard (ep10), Hotep RA (ep33), Jasper (ep8), Jeremy (ep20), Klemper, Old Guy (ep22), Operative O, PA Announcer (ep6), Reality Drill (ep43), Suited Guy (ep10), Sullivan Operatives (ep19), Vulture Ghost#1 (ep7), Vulture Ghost#1 (ep19), Vulture Ghost#3 (ep7), Walla, Well Dressed Man (ep6) *Susanne Blakeslee - Dora Mattingly (ep34) *Tara Strong - Baby Danny (ep29), Ember McLain, Lydia (ep20), Penelope Spectra, Star, Tiffany Snow, Walla (ep22) *Taylor Lautner - Youngblood *Will Arnett - Ghost Writer (ep29) *William Baldwin - Johnny 13 'Additional Voices' *Krista Swan Category:Cartoons Category:2004 Cartoons